


worth fighting for

by heyorico



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bisexual - Fandom, choni - Fandom, thecw
Genre: #bisexual, #cherylblossom, #choni, #loveislove, #riverdale, #serpents, #southside, #southsideserpents, #tonitopaz, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyorico/pseuds/heyorico
Summary: Cheryl Blossom, the newest of the Southside Serpents, has a lot on her plate. Along with her mother, her girlfriend, school, cheer, friends, and now being a part of a gang she struggles to make every aspect of her life perfect like always. Toni Topaz, having just moved in with Cheryl Blossom, can’t help but fall apart every now and then.. She can only take so much until she breaks, but this time will someone be there to pick her up? Read to find out!





	worth fighting for

Cheryl Blossom walks down the steps of the quiet, peaceful, lonely, thistle house. When she reaches the bottom she spots her Nana Rose sitting peacefully in her wheel chair with a big smile on her face. “Oh Nana” Cheryl says cheerfully returning the smile and walking over to her. “I sure do love having this house to myself” She sighs as she plops down onto the chair beside her. “And you of course” Cheryl adds and Nana Rose nods slowly. “That jacket looks wonderful on you dear” Nana Rose says, her voice crackly and weak. “I know” Cheryl responds and cuddles into it taking in the sent she loved, the southside. Cheryl would have never imagined loving a group of people as much as she does, especially not the serpents. 

Just as Cheryl was about to speak up more the sound of loud knocking comes from the door. Cheryl stands up and walks over to the entry with her head held high. She swings open the door and sees Toni Topaz on the other side with a duffel bag on her shoulder. Toni smiles as cheryl leans against the door with her arm upwards, “Welcome home” Cheryl says returning the smile. She moves out of the door so that Toni had room to walk in. 

“So Nana Rose, I hope you don’t mind, I-“ Cheryl begins but Nana cuts her off, “Of course not my dear, Toni is family” She assures with a smile and Toni glances over at Cheryl and then back at Nana Rose. “Thank you, so much, really” Toni replies and Nana Rose waves her hand assuring Toni it was no problem. “You’re a very pretty girl.” Nana Rose says causing Toni to blush and that makes Cheryl smile even wider. “Cheryl dear, help me to bed?” She asks and Cheryl nods. “Of course” Cheryl says and walks behind her to push the wheel chair. “You know where my room is” Cheryl mumbles and Toni nods. “I’ll be up soon” Cheryl adds and pecks Toni’s lips as she continues to push her Nana. 

Toni walks down the long hallway leading to Cheryl’s room and peeks inside every empty room she passed. She peeks her head into Penelope’s old room and crinkled her nose due to the smell, the smell of the devil you could say. She grabs the door handle and shuts the door to the creepy room. She enters the last bedroom and inhales sharply dropping her bag. “welcome home” she mouths to herself with a smile as she falls onto the huge bed she’s grown to love. She closes her eyes for a second and the next thing you know she’s passed out. 

Cheryl walks into her bedroom shutting her door behind her. “So I was thinking maybe we could...” Cheryl starts but stops herself after seeing Toni in a deep sleep. She shakes her head while smiling, “of course” She mumbles and walks over to the bed. She gently moves Toni’s body so her head was on a pillow and her feet were actually on the bed. She grabs Toni’s boots pulling them off slowly one at a time. She rubs Toni’s tiny feet that were freezing cold. “I can’t believe you fell asleep” Cheryl whispers and looks up at Toni’s face full of makeup. She examines all of Toni’s gorgeous features before going into the bathroom. First, she washes all of her makeup off and then, she takes her makeup wipes and walks back out to Toni. Cheryl could never allow Toni to sleep with a full face on. She pulls one out quietly and gently rubs her foundation off, followed by mascara and lipstick. “You’re really washing my face right now” Toni whispers not moving any muscles as she allows her girlfriend to do whatever she wants to her face. “Of course, do you really wanna wake up with a pimple?” Cheryl asks. “continue” Toni replies and Cheryl smiles widely. “If I ever fall asleep with makeup on, which I won’t, but if I do, you better do the same for me” Cheryl says once she finishes. “oh totally” Toni mumbles and turns in the bed cuddling up. Cheryl gets into her pajamas and meets her girlfriend in bed. “too bad you fell asleep” Cheryl exhales and Toni lays in silence. “I was really looking forward to the sex” Cheryl adds and Toni’s eyes open, “What? I’m awake, totally awake” Toni says tiredly and Cheryl turns to face her in the bed. “Nice try sleepy head” Cheryl giggles and stares into Toni’s eyes. “You must be tired, the last time we both slept was like last month” Cheryl says and Toni smiles while nodding. “That’s sad but so true” Toni mumbles and closes her eyes. Cheryl cups toni’s smooth, clean, face and leans over to her connecting their lips. Toni’s lips were so big and welcoming, Cheryl’s lips were so soft and plump, they both loved kissing each other no doubt. “goodnight” Cheryl whispers and Toni replies, “goodnight indeed.” They cuddle close to each other feeling one another’s body heat. Toni was a freeze baby, Cheryl knew that the first time they hung out when Toni was shivering walking into Pop’s.

_________

Toni Topaz slowly opens her eyes due to the bright sun shining through the windows. She feels warm arms wrap around her and a familiar breathing pattern repeating on her back. She listens as Cheryl breaths into her ear, closing her eyes to take it all in. Their legs were rubbing against each other, somehow in the middle of the night toni managed to pull off her uncomfortable pants and leave just her underwear on. Toni’s usually not the little spoon, but she’ll be anything for Cheryl, literally. Toni slowly glides her hand ontop of Cheryl’s that was against Toni’s stomach as she held onto Toni tightly. She gently lifted her hand and managed to squirm out of Cheryl’s embrace without waking her. She slides into a pair of Cheryl’s many slippers that were in her closet and grabs one of her robes wrapping in around her small body. She walks down the steps and into the kitchen while yawning. She’s never slept that good, ever. She could get used to this live, that’s for sure. She glances over at the time on the oven and reads, 5:33am. Usually Cheryl’s up and ready at 5:00am, but Toni won’t rush her. Toni pulls out a cooking pan and sets it on the stove. She opens up the fridge and grabs the eggs along with butter and bacon. She turns on the heat and throws some butter in the pan and cracks open an egg. 

Cheryl wakes up shortly after Toni had began cooking, maybe like 7 minutes, due to the delightful smell. Usually Cheryl just has a shake or a granola bar for breakfast nothing big. She reaches out with her eyes still struggling to open in search for Toni but the bed was empty. She forces herself to sit up and takes a minute before grabbing a rob herself with some slippers and heading downstairs. “Just in time” Toni says happily when Cheryl enters the kitchen. Toni had just finished setting the table. “The foods out there, along with Nana” Toni says and Cheryl grabs her hand before she could exit the kitchen. Cheryl grabs Toni’s face and their lips meet. Their lips were meant for each other, there’s never any hesitation, or miscommunication. It’s always just perfect, the timing, the lips, the tongue, everything. Never too much, never not enough, they’re both always satisfied. Toni’s hands were full but of course, she just dropped the items and grabbed onto cheryl. Toni roams her lower back and slowly creeps downward. She gently slides down her butt and then back up. “goodmorning” Toni mumbles and Cheryl smiles widely. “morning” She replies and kisses her one last time. 

Toni grabs the things she dropped and walks out to Cheryl and Nana Rose both already eating. “This food is delicious dear” Nana Rose says and Toni smiles. “i’m glad you approve” Toni replies and pulls out the chair besides Cheryl. “It’s lovely baby” Cheryl assures her and takes a sip of orange juice while glancing at Toni. “But we do have school in like an hour” Cheryl reminds her and Toni nods. “Let’s just eat in peace?” Toni suggests and Cheryl nods while taking a bite out of her bacon. “So the serpents, anything I should know? That I don’t already of course.” Cheryl asks and Toni shrugs while she finishes chewing her egg. “Not really, I mean you know pretty much everything already.” Toni responds. “Oh maybe there is one thing” Toni adds, “You gotta finish your serpent initiation.” Toni smirks and Cheryl nods. “I know” Cheryl responds and smiles to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you’re enjoying so far!! please continue, i promise you won’t be disappointed.


End file.
